demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
'Jasmine '''is the Demigod daughter of Mercury, the god of travels, communications and messanger god of the Olympus. She is known to be a rare demigod due to her parentage. Mercury rarly has daughters but it is said that when he does a blessing is coming for the world. Biography ''Work in progress. . . Personality Jasmine is known to be calm and disciplined. She is very relaxed and capable of taking on any confrontation with the least amount of discomfort. It's also shown that she can be brave, drangerous and a bit of a risk taker. She takes the line of attack often and is shown to speed right through things. The problem with her is also known that when she attacks she tries to overcome the enemies so she can get the objective done with the least amount of time. This can also be her flaw due to her actual consistancy of over doing it. Jasmine is known to be very kind to people, even to those who can at times be mean and rude to her. This is something that is not considered a good thing because it leads to problems that at times others have to deal with for her. Jasmine is considered a rare demigod because Mercury rarely has children. Her idea on this is optimistic. She believes that this could mean that Mercury has grown tired of having just sons and perfers to spice things up with Daughters every few years now. It's unknown if her fatal flaw is gone, but over time she does learn how to read people rather than be kind immediately. Appearance Jasmine is known to be a fully developed woman. She has roasted coffee bean skin a beautiful and hypnotizing set of fudge brown eyes and lips that craved out the seduction of beauty. Her body is bodacious yet elegant. She can be considered youthful and mature. Her long hair is cascaded with three shades of brown almost like cinamon yet held a certain shade of black to touch in deformity and contrast. Jasmine was considered to be a woman that is nothing short of a warrior. She sports a tattered black tanktop that covers every inch of her torso. Her shoulders are exposed and raw. At her waist lays a belt that sheaths a calvry sword. Her legs are covered with an informal more modern set of battle jeans that hold scraps and tares along with marks of blood and ichor. Her eyes hold wisdom, fear and misery yet are still full of enthusiasim and hope. Relationships Love Instrets Derek Jasmine at first considers Derek to be funny, clumbsy and extremely sweet. He is kind and caring often seeming to be a fourteen year old boy rather than a twenty four year old man. He is often protective over her and showns concern over her well being. Jasmine thinks that Derek is cute and would in fact date him if he were to ever ask. She views that he at times is also hard to read, as to one moment he can be extremely shy and at another very comfortable toward her. This also can be considered a natural thing in some relationships. After Derek and Jasmine go on their first quest, it is shown that Derek and Jasmine do in fact share a moment multiple times before definitely considering a plossible relationship. Weather or not the relationship happens is unknown. . . Family Divinity Mercury Mercury is mischevious, quirky, flirty and disciplined. He is shown to have great pride in his children and due to this he is one of the gods that gives his blessing to all of his children. Mercury is rarely shown to have daughters due to his prodominant masculine cromosomes. He almost never has a daughter, but it is said that whenever he does that something big will happen. His daughters are always destined to change the world, although it's unknown how. Mercury obviously loves and cares for Jasmine as he does for all his children. He seems to see her like he did her mother, a beautiful young lady that has the potiential to be anything she wants to be. It's unknown how well Jasmine respects and cares for her father, but she does seem to like running and swordfighting. Jasmine is also shown to be very into battle as she does advise Derek to read Joseph Conrad's Into the Darkness, and also Sun Tzu's The Art of War. This could be because of the lessons the two books give you as a person and a warrior a like. The House of Wolf The House of Wolf isn't a physical place rather than a unite of wolfs that are branched off of the wolf goddess's control. During a Roman Demigods claiming, if they aren't within the protection of the Legion or considered Legacies of the Legion's Heroes, they must find their way to the wolf goddess herself, Lupa. The House supplies protection and most of all discipline. A Demigod will learn the ways of a hunter. They will survive in the freeze cold of winter storms. They will adapt to the burning heat of the desert. Every type of climate that you could think of will be boiled into their very core. This supplies the natural skills of a leader to the point where the demigod's very personality is overwritten to be conformed into a new one. One of the Ancients. One of the Romans. Lupa doesn't train the weak. She trains those who learn to want power. She will easily abandon a wolf who has lost the right to fight. But on the contrary she can also decide to eat or kill those who show weakness. Her motto is as it stands: Conqure or Die. Lupa Lupa is considered the most maternal of the gods of Rome. She shows compassion and discipline all to well. Lupa is considered to radiate at a grotess size being one of the most tallest wolfs in the known world, although her size might be capable of alteration. She has a deep greyhound wolf coat that often shifts from Greyhound to a redish coat almost like that of the fox. Her eyes are silver with a mist-like color added in. She bares her sharp fangs and a neat cut set of claws. Lupa isn't one to speak and because she is an animal she drives her words off of telepathy which all demigods learn to some degree. Lupa and Jasmine share a unique relationship. The she-wolf sees her as one with great potential but she also sees Jasmine's soft side as well. Jasmine was capable of holding her own in combat with the wolf pack for an entire day before submitting to fatigue. Lupa eventually does praise her for her determination and her ability to persevere. In her days of training she was said to slaughter two wolves because they showed weakness. This action has never been blessed upon a demigod before. Jasmine eventually left the house and valued her training with the she wolf. Unlike most demigods, Jasmine views Lupa as a teacher not a second mother. The Twelfth Legion Fifth Cohort Jasmine arrived at the legion without papers and without recognition within the Legion. Due to the Twelfth Legion being one of recognition rather than raw power, she was interogated by the Praetor before being given a chance at a cohort. She sat down with the Female Praetor of the twelfth Legion and talked with her about all her travels. After her interogation was over, Jasmine was given a chance to speak with the Priestess of the Legion. She cleared all the fear from the legion by allowing Jasmine to enter the Legion. With this she was assembled along with the entire Legion at the Fields of Destruction. Jasmine was accepted by the Centurion of the Fifth Cohort due to the idea that she could be of worth in combat. This act of kindness would later be accomidated by with Jasmine's quick feet and her clever and warrior like personality. During the field trainng of the Fifth, Jasmine was one of the first ten Legionaires to climb the wall and release the Elephant into battle. This action would cause her to raise to the rank of a beararmed legionaire. Jasmine deeply cares about her fellow legionaires and is shown to also give combat lessons to some noobies. Its likely that with her sowrdsmen skills she is often asked questions by men that seek help in combat skills. It's unknown if they value her as a fellow legionaire but they do respect her and speak kindly to her. Jasmine is known as a Beararmed Legionaire, one who has assended from the rank of Bearchested. This is very similar to a Legionaire that has passed the probatio period. Powers & Abilities Being a Demigod, Jasmine is a unique being that has some control over powers beyond the normal nature of man but also not quite the level of God. *'Latin Influence: '''Jasmine is capable of speaking, understanding and reading Latin fluently. She is even capable of understanding Lupa, the she-wolf, who trains newly found Roman Demigods. Powers *'Blessing of Mercury: 'Jasmine is enveloped by a blue light that gives him incredible speed and amazing reflexes. He is capable of reading literature perfectly and using his speed to tare whole into the sound spectrum. **'Super Sonic Speed: 'Jasmine is capable off running at extreme speeds and covering distances with ease. Her blessing amplaphies this power. *'Telepathy: 'Jasmine like all Roman demigods and Legacies is capable of reading a small amount of a person's mind. Although this requires one being open with their mind and themselves in order to do this well. Even though this power is given to all demigods some are better at it then others so some show more of a dominance in this. Most demigods forget this ability after their training with Lupa. *'Telumnkinesis: 'Jasmine is capable using a limited amount of weapons with expertise due to her heritage. He is often more happy with a bronze sword, but can range any kind of weaponry. **'Swordsmenship: '''Being a female daughter of Mercury, Jasmine is shown to be one of the first few daughters of Mercury and the fewest demigods to master swordsmenship to a level of expertise even before joining the legion. Jasmine is said to be one of the most clever swordsmen in a hundred years. Weapons Being a Demigod daughter of Mercury, Jasmine is capable of using almost every kind of weapon known to man. This along with her advanced skills to master the weapon quickly also benifits her in combat and during training. Calvry Sword Jasmine was given this sword after she had out ran a swarm of monsters and crossed the Golden Gate Bridge. Mercury gave her the sword in order to prove herself to him as a demigod. After this she was claimed as a daughter of Mercury, having defeated a swarm of monsters. The Sword is made out of Imperial Gold which was mined and forged within the Forges of Olympus. Jasmine takes pride in this sword and is often careful not to use it recklessly. Helmet Jasmine is often seen wearing the Helmet during training or battle. It is shown to be one of the things that defines her uniquely on the battle field due to the way her hair curles out of the edges. Her helmet is made of metalic and imperial steel. Trivia *Jasmine was born on October 1st, which happens to be a festive day for the Romans. **October was named after Octavian which also has the prefix Oct which means Eight. *Jasmine is the name of a tree. *Jasmine entered the Legion on November 15 after her travels from Lupa south. *Jasmine is known as a rare demigod, due to her father Mercury not having many daughters. **Being a daughter of Mercury, Jasmine is destined to bring about a great change, rather it's good or bad is unknown. *Derek is considered to be her Love interest. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Mercury Category:Roman Demigods Category:Demigods